


In Which A Foolish Prince Tries to Rescue the Wrong Princess

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [4]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Mystic Woods, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy Adventure, Gen, Giants, High Fantasy, MIND THE TAGS:, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore, basically fun silly fairytale but uhhh there's vore so..., fairytale, farcical, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: Inspired by The Enchanted Forest Chronicles, I bring you: The Mystic Woods. Imagine that there are lots of kingdoms like the Enchanted Forest, called Arcane Terrains! And each have Guardians/Monarchs/etc. And thus, we have The Mystic Woods.Very much inspired by the set up in Dealing with Dragons. Still got a "captive" princess (Sophia, daughter of Ben, King of the Mystic Woods), but instead of a dragon it's a giant (half-giant! also half-FireWitch)! And he's a wizard! He's kinda evil?? His name is Yonah HaEsh. It's his job to be evil, but he's a good person.WARNING: MOST (NOT ALL) stories you find will in this series feature safe/soft vore (non-sexual) of the GiantTiny variety!Summary: A foolish prince tries to rescue the wrong princess and almost (well, from the prince's perspective) ends up as a giant’s breakfast!
Series: Mystic Woods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Foolish Prince

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of fatal vore* and a good amount of fearplay here! Enjoy! (oh and i didnt proofread so, forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes, i’ll fix them eventually).
> 
> *if you are familiar with the Enchanted Forest Chronicles you may recall that the dragons ate people, and the giants in book two implied that they do too! While I favor vore where people survive, instances and mentions of people being eaten and not surviving occur! It is handled in the exact same manner as in the EFC. That is to say, casually, non-descriptive, and often in a humorous manner (like in book 1 when Roxim arrives late to the meeting because he encountered and ate a wizard).
> 
> Fairytales are chock full of vore anyawys, Tom Thumb gets eaten TWICE??

/Blast this godforsaken forest/

The prince’s chainmail had caught on a thorn bush that, if asked, he would have sworn wasnt there a moment before. His horse complained as it brushed against the thorns as well. It was early morning, but they had been up for many hours. What had seemed like a safe place to sleep was in fact very unsafe, he was lucky to have escape with his life and luckier to have escaped with his horse. Too wary of the forest dangers to sleep again, they walked, and walked, and walked. In the dark, dense woods. His fairy godmother had gifted him a helmet of darkvision, but his horse had no such vision enhancement. That meant leading his horse on foot. What a bullshit quest.

Find the pools of gold and glass, free the princess. Easy right? Except that he is not to touch even a drop of water from either pool, he must slay the guardian, whatever that is, and use it’s blood to revive the princess from her current state, which is assumed to be glass. The pools were supposed to be in a clearing, but so far the forest had been dense, or very dense. 

Though he recently had gotten directions from what he was certain was a witch. 

The old hooded hag had asked for some of his food, and not wanting to end up cursed, gave her the last of his fresh bread and cheese. Then, without even asking what he was doing in the forest, pointed him in the direction of the pools and told him to watch out for werewolves. The moon was full after all.

“Do you, perhaps have a silver sword, or even a dagger?” he had asked her, trying his best not to shake as he asked for more than was offered by the witch.

After laughing a evil, gleeful, cackle, the woman produced a beautiful silver blade from her cloak. He took it and admired it.

“Smart boy,” she said, surprised. But she was gone when he looked up to thank her.

Pointed in the right direction he might have been, but he was lost now. What he wouldn’t give to just, wander into a clearing. It didn’t even have to be the correct one!

And just like that, he stepped into the light of the morning. With no trees to block it, and the ground was covered in foot tall grass, he stood in a clearing.

Definitely the wrong one. This one had a tower in it, not in the center, closer to the trees on the opposite side the prince had appeared from. It loomed just taller than the trees, almost as if it could grow along with them. 

In front of the tower were a variety of plants ranging from your average tomato bushes to magical ruby roses. Behind the tower there was a creek, it did form a small pool about 50 feet from the tower, but it wasn’t isolated, nor did it have a twin.

He led his thirsty horse and his parched self to the water and drank. It was fresh, it relieved some of his drowsiness.

Refreshed, he investigated the tower. It was very old, and definitely lived in. While there were no footprints around the tower, someone had to be alive to take care of the garden.

Another witch, it must be! He’d heard the stories, a witch steals an infant princess at her naming day and raises her, until the day a dashing prince or (he shuddered) a lowely knight, came to save her. And only a witch would cultivate such dangerous plants as fire breathing snapdragons.

One thing a hero is always told before embarking on a quest, is to stay on task. This prince knew that. But surely, if there was a princess in this tower, and he rescued her, and slayed her captor, no one would care if this wasn’t the quest he had been initially given. Heck, if it wasn’t even a princess, a prince would do, he could rescue anyone he didn’t care as long as there was a glory, a reward, and a hand in marriage waiting for him at the end of his journey.

Going back to the water, he washed his face, he didn’t want to look like a mongrel when he rescued the person in the tower. Then he told his horse to stay near the tower, which he knew it would, and set about solving the puzzle of how to get inside.

Naturally it had no doors, at least, no visible doors or entrances at the bottom. There was a large window near the top, nearly 100 feet up.

No problem. He had come prepared for several obstacles.

From his satchel he produced a wooden cube, rather large, the edges measuring a 6 inches. The court wizard had told him how to use it, so he whispered to it and tossed it towards the tower.

It unfolded, and unfolded, becoming a sturdy, polished, ladder than when he leaned it against the tower, was at the optimal angle for easy climbing, and perfect length to reach the window. Which it was about to clatter against, waking whoever was inside.

Acting quickly he grabbed a rung and pulled it back. It was heavy, but he held it back, and slowly lowered it against the tower. It held his weight well as he climbed and in no time at all he was looking into the tower.

Yes, this must be a witch’s tower. There was a hearth with cauldron resting in it, a large desk with what could only be spellbooks spread haphazardly across it, shelves with more books and jars with who knows what inside. Some jars were clear and had floating dead things inside. An obviously magic mirror rested on the wall next to the desk, and there was a table with alchemy reagents and utensils resting, recently used and not cleaned, upon it.

But no princess or prince. This wasn’t a living area, it was a study. The occupants must still be asleep in their rooms, it was barely morning. There was an open trap door opposite the desk, so that was where he must go.

FUCK

What had been just a 3 foot drop to the floor turned into 9 and he crumpled as he landed, his chainmail jingling harshly against the plates. He could afford to cry out, he had to be absolutely silent. For 1 minute. 2. 3. He pressed his ear to the wooden floor, he didn’t hear anything. He thanked his lucky stars, ginglerly getting to his feet, his knees still shaking. Feeling relatively safe, he took stock of his surroundings.

Everything was about 3 times larger than it had been, or at least, had looked from the window. This was cause for concern for several reasons. First and foremost, the occupant would be the size to match, but secondly, this place wasn’t GIANT sized. Giants were easily 40 to 50 feet tall, whoever lived here would have to be maybe half that. This led to the third problem: there wasn’t anything he could think of which was that size. Well, he could. Ogres or Trolls were certainly the right size but they lived in caves and huts. They were not known to be so civilized as to have a magical study.

Unknown = danger. He should leave. But he had made it this far. He decided to keep going. To the open trap door, which he was now thankful for. There was no way he was strong enough to lift it open, had it been closed.

He looked down into the darkness, his darkvision helmet taking a moment to adjust. There was a stone staircase that lead down, and a human sized staircase. Whoever lived here had a captive. And yet, this captive was given freedom to go as they pleased? They were probably forbidden from ever leaving the tower.

The room below was even larger than the room he had just been in. It was a sitting room, and combo kitchen/dining room. There was a round table with a few stools around it, a cabinet, countertop with kitchen implements on it and a small (relatively) wood burning stove. The other side of the room had another fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a comfy armchair, a coffee table with a book open on it, and there was a rug on the floor. It was, homey. But also empty of people.

The stairs continued down, so he continued down.

Bingo. The bedroom.

And he finally got a look at the creature who lived in the tower. It wasnt anything he had ever seen before, and he didnt know what to make of it.

Sleeping soundly in a massive bed was a giant man. Again, not a GIANT man, the sleeping man was about half the size of a giant, with eerily human features. His skin was a light olive brown, not the mottled greys, browns, and blues of giants. His ears were large, but not comically so that giants were known for. He had a very neatly close shaven beard, and a mess of curly ink black hair that cascaded down it’s side. It really just looked like an oversized human.

Next to the bed was a nightstand and next to the night stand, connected by a rope bridge, was a stunning golden bird cage. Massive, about 12 ft tall and 9 in the rest of the dimensions. On top of the cage was wide-brimmed curling pointy hat, a wizards hat that would fit perfectly on the sleeping giant’s head. Inside rested a vanity and suspended from the top was a human sized bed . A human sized bed, with a human. The best part was there wasn’t a door. Well there was but it was wide open! and there was no lock on it regardless. He wouldn’t even have to fight the giant, or, giant-esq thing. He didn’t want it to come to that, whatever it was, it knew magic in addition to being physically large.

Very cautiously, careful not to clang his metal against that of the cage, he made his way to the bed. 

She was a princess alright. Lovely hair that delicately fell over her face, and she was wearing a silk nightgown. An elegant tiara rested on the stool next to her head.

The princess was sleeping soundly, so soundly that she didn’t wake when he lifted her up and carried her down the ladder, and up the stairs. He also took the tiara.

At least, until he was in the study.

Sophia’s dreams had become a bit strange. Everything was uncomfortable. And then light. Light hit her eyelids and she was awake, held over the shoulder of a man wearing armor!

“What the!?” she yelled and flailed. Whoever was holding her was startled and let her drop.

“My lady! You are awake!” he said, bowing, “please accept my apologies for dropping you.”

“Who the fuck are you!?” said Sophia, getting up and brushing off her nightgown. She spotted her tiara in his hands, and snatched it back, placing it on her head “and what the fuck are you doing here?”

The eyes shown through the helmet in confusion, but then brightened.

“I am Renulfus, crown prince of the Kingdom of Creneth, and I’m here to rescue you from the fearsome giant and take your hand in-”

Oh hell no, not a prince. And this one had been clever enough to come while Yonah slept, clever enough to not wake her. Well she was awake now, and he was actively rescuing her. Asshole.

“HELP! HELP! INTRUDER! HELP!” she bellowed, and started to head back down the stairs.

The prince grabbed her wrist, dragging her back into the study.

“Are you NUTS!? You’re going to wake the-” but he heard the footsteps, the fast, pounding footsteps of a giant man running up the stairs. They had to leave, now.

He pulled her along, but she resisted, pulling away. Dammit! He pulled harder. She wasnt strong enough, and lifted her up, over his shoulder again, as he ran for the window.

“LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!” she was shouting in his ear and it rang in his ears. But he didn’t waiver.

“SOPHIA!” the booming voice was in the room.

With the princess over his shoulder, he hadnt made it far. He was going to have to fight the giant after all. Renulfus wheeled around to face the giant.

Just it’s head was poked into the room. It had the hat on, tall and curling. And it’s eyes were like fire. In fact, as he looked, the giant’s coal black hair started to glowed orange at the roots, almost as if it was burning, and smoke was coming out of his curls, hanging under the wide brim of the hat. 

“UNHAND HER” he bellowed, and forsaking the stairs, he lifted himself into the room to stand at his full height over the pair of humans.

Renulfus would not be cowed. He stood his ground, and realized he had to be smart about this. He couldn’t take this, thing, in a physical fight. Sure he had a sword, and he could injure his opponent, probably badly, but he wouldnt be able to win.

He sheathed the sword and took out a slingshot. But he wasnt about to David and Goliath this fight. No, that wouldn’t work.

He aimed for behind the giant, and a bit left. At the shelf, with its various jars. He pulled and released the shot. The giant saw but didnt react in time.

The shot hit a jar, right at the stopper. It wobbled and fell. The giant was quick and caught it.

Good, the giant cared about it’s jarred substances, cared enough to save them rather than fight him. But that wasnt what he was after. He shot again. Another jar fell but was caught in the giant’s other hand.

One more time. TWANG.

SMASH

This time the jar exploded and the powdered contents burst in the giant’s face as it looked up at the shelf, expecting to see another falling jar.

“SHIT FUCK” was all it managed to say before breathing in the powder and coughing, the blue sparkling dust swirling angrily in his face. It dropped the other two jars which fell to the ground but didnt break.

Now was his chance! He dropped the slingshot, and ran to the giant, drawing his sword once again.

It was a risk to get near the giant’s feet, but he was nothing if not reckless. He raised the sword over his head and drove it down into the bridge of the giant’s left foot.

It howled in pain, so loud it shook the room, and jumped. Renulfus barely dodged the kick, letting go of his sword and scrambling back as the giant hopped up and down on one foot.

Until it’s one foot landed on one or the fallen jars and he fell. Fell back through the trap door and down the stairs, screaming bloody murder, and then nothing at all.

Renulfus panted, he had done it! He was Renulfus, Giant Slayer! He ran over to the trap door to look down at his kill. There it was, lying in a heap. It’s torso was on the floor while it’s legs were further down the stairs. It was not moving.

“Victory is mine!” he announced and turned to face the princess. “I have slain the giant!”

He was met with a red face, full of tears. And a sword at his neck. Not his sword, that was in the giant’s foot. He reached for his new silver sword. It wasnt there

He put his hands up.

“How dare you! Who do you think you are, coming in here, trying to kidnap me, killing Yonah! I’ll kill you!” She was nearly shrieking with rage.

“But, I- I rescued you! You should be grateful!”

Renulfus was stunned. If she was under mind control, it should have broken when the giant was killed!

The princess blinked. And relaxed her grip, moving the sword from his neck. It was still pointed at him, but at his armored chest.

“I guess, I mean,” she sniffed, “you said your name was Renulfus?” she asked, sweetly.

“Yes, Prince Renulfus of the Kingdom of Creneth, and now giant slayer!” Renulfus sighed, the giant must have just expired and the spell broken.

“Congrats, now you’re the late Prince Renulfus” she said. Her expression had hardened again and she shoved the sword into him. “Goodbye, slayer”.

It hit his breast plate with a clang and he stumbled backward, just like the giant, and he fell.

There was a scream, but no clanging of metal on stone stairs. That wasn’t right. She looked over the edge and yelped.

“Yonah!”

Yonah was lying on the stairs, having lunged to catch the falling prince, who was clenched in his fist, struggling fiercely. He was laughing, and snarling, blood dripping from a cut over his brow.

“Looks like I’ve caught our little intruder” He said, standing up slowly and painfully. He walked up the stairs far enough he could look down at Sophia, and he held up the prince with one hand, his other arm with the elbow resting on the floor, head in his hand. 

“Release me giant! So that I may slay you proper!” he said, getting his voice back.

“I would stop talking if I were you,” ordered Yonah, shaking the prince, and the prince complied.

Sophia was delighted that Yonah was still alive, and furious at the prince for coming so close to killing him. She jumped up and down with glee and ran up to Yonah’s face, hugging his cheek. The prince looked confused, and scared. Nothing was right in this world.

“What shall we do with him?” said Sophia, backing up a few paces.

“I was going to let him go,” said Yonah, “but if you think otherwise,”

Sophia nodded, “He tried to kill you, and he almost succeeded,”

Yonah turned to the prince, who was being held with two fingers under his armpits. “You’re right, he did almost kill me. Tit for tat I would say, wouldn’t you, princess?” and he licked his lips.

That shocked Sophia, the prince wasn’t enchanted to turn into glass, if Yonah ate him, it could kill him. Not that he didn’t deserve it, he was a killer himself.

Renulfus started to shake and looked at the princess. The giant had asked her opinion. His last hope was her mercy. Yonah also looked at her too, and winked at her with the eye that Renulfus couldn’t see.

“Yes I would, proceed with the titting,” she said, trying not to laugh.

“With pleasure,” said Yonah, and he turned his eyes on the prince. 

“Are you prepared for the death you’ve earned little man?”  
Yonah’s voice rang deep and hollow. He raised the prince over his open mouth and slowly lowered him down

“No, nonononono! Please! I wasn’t even supposed to come here, I’m on another quest, I swear!” but his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

His legs were in Yonah’s mouth, which was drooling, so Yonah couldnt reply, but Sophia countered with “you shouldn’t have strayed from your quest then! Now you pay the price!”

The prince cried; harder and harder as Yonah worked the body into his throat. It was not an easy task. In fact, by all means it shouldn’t be possible, the prince was nearly the length of Yonah’s arm from the lower shoulder to wrist! Much to large to be swallowed whole by someone Yonah’s size. His torso could barely fit in Yonah’s mouth! Somehow, either by magic, or his giant biology, Yonah’s throat stretched to accommodate the size of the meal. 

It took a while, not that it went much faster with smaller, unarmored humans, but he didn’t mind. He got to savor the taste. Metal didnt taste so bad, and humans tasted pretty good.

It took all her willpower to not look away. Was this what it looked like when she was eaten? Was it as terrifying? Did Yonah have the same trouble swallowing her? She was smaller, and this man had a full suit of armor on, making him even larger! Yet Yonah looked ravenous and gleeful as he slowly began to swallow the man. He was more giant than human in this moment. His throat bulged hungrily to fit the human body into it, the prince’s head was behind his teeth, and he closed his mouth, the prince giving one last cry before Yonah swallowed harder, again, and again, and the buldge progressed past the collar, disappearing.

Yonah doubled over, clutching his chest. The armor made the prince larger and more solid, and it was a horrible pressure. It subsided a bit when the prince entered his stomach. The prince took up the entire space, stretching it to the near limit. And he resumed screaming and fighting. It hurt, every kick with the pointed metal boots was sharp and pulsed through his chest. 

“Yonah! Are you ok?” Sophia

The wizard choked, holding a fist to his mouth, one hand on the edge of the trap door.

“I - hwugggg- I, I don’t kn-” he voice was weak, barely squeaking out. 

He struggled to get up the stairs and kneeled on the floor, shaking violently, leaning forward, holding his stomach. Sophia stood in front of him, not sure what to do.

The prince was so loud that Sophia could hear the muffled screams, but she had to ignore it, for now. As long as the screaming continued, the man was alive. But she didn’t have that much sympathy for him.

“Deep breaths, deep breaths!” she encouraged, and Yonah obliged.

A few seconds later and he wasnt shaking so hard.

“Better?” Sophia asked.

Yonah looked at her, his eyes puffed up, but he nodded, gently stroking his stomach, grimacing.

“He put up quite the fight, still is,” Yonah looked down at his very fully midsection, and so did Sophia. 

The prince was still screaming his head off, demanding to be let out but also just yelling incomprehensibly. What caused Sophia to pause was the fact that, even trapped beneath Yonah’s fairly generous girth, the movements of the prince could still be seen. Not terribly noticeable, easily ignored, unless you knew he had just eaten someone. Small trembles as the prince thrust himself against the stomach, the most minuscule of dents as he kicked or elbowed. 

Sophia was very temped to lay her hand where she saw the last dent, but was instantly repulsed by the thought. Still… she had to know. What Yonah could feel, beneath his hands… Curiosity won over and she took the few steps forward, under Yonah’s mildly surprised gaze. he did not stop her as she climbed onto his knees, placed an ear to his stomach, and her hands by her head. 

She could hear him much clearer now, and also little happy gurgles of Yonah’s stomach, convinced it would get to keep this meal. And she could very much feel the prince’s struggles, completely useless against the wizard’s gut. If it weren’t for the screams it might have been, disgustingly pleasant. Then, before she could stop herself, she spoke. 

“Hey, prince, Refuse or whatever, enjoying your stay?” her voice started out wobbly but gained confidence. 

She jerked away from Yonah’s stomach as the Prince hit hard right where her head had been.

“Princess!!!” he sounded desperate, “HELP ME!!! Tell your giant to GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

Sophia looked up at Yonah who had a small smile. 

“Nooooo, I don’t think so,” she thought hard, “It’s rare that he gets princes to eat! So filling and so yummy!”

“Oh indeed,” Yonah chuckled and the prince shrieked “Thieves are rarely so big and strong, not much of a meal. And The tanginess of the amor complimented your natural savory flavor.”

Sophia made a horrified face up at the wizard as he described how the prince tasted. Yonah shrugged an “i don’t know I’m just playing along” expression. Before wincing at bit at a sharp kick. He was breathing rather hard, even if he was enjoying this, he was in a lot of pain. His face was read, sweat beading on his brow, his glasses a bit foggy. In fact, he looked a bit… queasy? His stomach rumbled a bit and he put a hand to his mouth in surprise. 

In weird whisper he spoke. as if the softness and airiness would keep his words from the prince’s ears. 

“This- has never-” but his eyes bulged and he heaved violently. Sophia leapt away, out of what she hoped was any line of fire. 

Yonah leaned forward even more, heaving and coughing. He put his hands together in a fist and punched himself in the gut.

“HREEHRRRR” he snorted triumphantly, the prince had been forced out of his stomach. And he sputtered again as the horrible pressure returned. He heaved again, starting the slow, painful process of getting the prince out of his gut.

There wasn’t anything Sophia could do but watch. It was worse than watching him swallow the prince. Tears flowed down Yonah’s face, he took infrequent, and shallow breaths.

Eventually he choked, wet and hard, as his throat swelled. His eyes bulged, and he stood up, grabbing at Sophia and he ran to the window.

With his face perpendicular to the windowsill he opened his mouth and coughed again. The prince fell out with a “splutch”. He wasn’t moving and what could be seen of his flesh, it was very red and raw.

Yonah heaved again, and Sophia pulled the prince and herself to the side and Yonah leaned and just in time, barfed out the window. He hung there for a moment before drawing himself back into the room, and he held his face in his hands.

“Ok, now I’m better,” he finally wheezed, he didnt sound any better, “figured out how he got in here,” he pointed out the window.

Sophia looked, and saw the ladder, now splattered with what was mostly bile and acid.

“Is he? I mean, the prince, is he?” Yonah couldn’t catch enough breath to form a sentence. 

Rushing back to the prince, Sophia looked him over. It was difficult to tell he was breathing in his armor, but he was. She touched his red skin, and the red rubbed off onto her, it wasn’t blistering, it was a thin layer of blood mixed with saliva. 

“He’s alive! and apparently completely unharmed”

“Good. Good. Then I didn’t- didnt go through all that.. for nothing” said Yonah, and Sophia silently agreed. Yonah coughed/choked into his hand, blood splattered out and fell down his chin. He grimaced, the prince might be unharmed, but he was another story. 

They didnt have to wait long for Renulfus to sputter awake. With a sharp intake of breath he looked up at the glairing princess, and stern giant. The giant that had eaten him. And then. Spit him back up? There was blood running out of the giant’s mouth, but he wasn’t bloodied. Still. He was again at their mercy.

“We let you live,” said the princess, “you should be grateful” she stepped back, allowing the prince to stand up.

“Im sorry, I didnt realize - I”

“You’re testing our patience” Sophia snarled. It felt awfully good to scare the man like this, even if she could only achieve it with Yonah, bruised and bloody, looming behind them. 

The prince got the hint.

Slick with spit and bile inside and out of his armor, he fireman slid down the ladder which seemed to vanish as he touched the ground. He hopped on his horse and, forcing it to ignore the stench, spurred it into a gallop and he disappeared into the forest.

“AND DON’T COME BACK OR NEXT TIME YOUR GIANT FOOD!” Sophia shouted gleefully down at him from the windowsill, glad to see the prince go. Yonah laughed and coughed from behind her. And below?

She looked over at Yonah who had sat down, resting against the wall near the window.

“What a wake up call eh?” she said. Yonah huffed, but smiled. She sat down, facing into the room, legs dangling over the edge of the sill.

“Yonah, I have a question,” said Sophia. Her nerves started to kick in and she took a pseudo fighter’s stance to steady herself.

“What is it?” asked Yonah, wiping some bloody drool from his lips with his sleeve. Breathing hurt. Talking hurt. Moving hurt. Everything hurt. 

“Have… have you ever actually. And I mean actually, eaten someone? Like, not the way you eat me where I’m safe and all, or like the prince were you spat him up?” she’d done it. The question was asked there was no going back.

It took a moment for Yonah to process and then his cheeks turned red.

Sophia instinctively backed away, she wished she knew some protective magic! Why didn’t she learn any before asking this! Stupid! But then she saw that only his cheeks were burning. There was no smoke coming out of his ears or from under his hair and the roots of his hair weren’t turning that dull angry orange.

“I’m sorry! I just! I shouldn’t have asked!”

Looking away, Yonah took a deep breath, and then looked back.

“It’s, it’s something expected of giants. We’re supposed to eat people who come into our homes to steal things, and sometimes attempt to slay us. I’m not exactly a proper giant, I’m half giant, but it seems like that doesn’t matter to full smallfolk. And, by one or more of the gods graces, you taste ridiculously good. Not really a factor in your case, when you’re glass you taste like nothing.”

During Yonah’s resulting coughing fit, Sophia had time to think for a moment, “I could always turn myself to glass AFTER you swallow me”

Some of the color faded from Yonah’s cheeks as he closed his eyes and smiled, “that’s not a bad idea, and you have mastered activating your curse” He sighed, “oh yes, I haven’t actually answered your question”

He had to take another, sharp breath before finally answering,

“You have only seen princes and knights, and they’re mostly here for you, not for me; using today as an prime example, I’d rather not eat them, even if they taste good. And I’ve told you before, about thieves, how I do eat them, but I manage to spit them back up before it’s too late.”

“There was thief here just last week! I heard you upstairs but.. I was too scared to um, come see what was happening.”

Yonah nodded, that was understandable. 

“But there have been, a few times…” He continued, “When I’ve caught slayers, and particularly horrible thieves, and… I didn’t spit them back out. So, Yes, I ate them, yes.”

“You, did.” Sophia sputtered, “did you, uh, ever grind their bones to bake your bread like in the stories?”

More of the red left Yonah’s face. “That’s a bit gruesome, no. I always ate them whole.”

“As if that’s less gruesome,” said Sophia, rolling her eyes.

“It’s less work, and bone bread isn’t a good meal, especially when all you’ve got is the bones of one small human” said Yonah. Why was he still talking about this?

“So why in the stories does the human always get away? You’ve eaten a few people, but in the stories I hear, they usually get away!” Sophia.

Yonah blinked, he was glad that she was being so casual about this. Yet, while he had the answer to this, it really wasn’t a good one.

“You only hear stories from people who live to tell them.”

It was a few minutes before Sophia broke the silence.

“What kind of story do you think that prince will tell?”

The enormous tension released with that change of subject was enough that Yonah found the strength to stand up and join Sophia at the windowsill. He looked down at the princess and then out over the forest. His hands were clasped behind his back while he thought. 

“Well, running away in shame would disgrace him. Princes don’t expose their failures because it reflects badly on their skills. There are a few outcomes from this,” said Yonah, “The prince might go and find another princess or maiden to rescue, there are plenty in the forest and the mountains have the dragons, lots of princesses there” 

He didnt cough this time. That was a good sign. 

“Ones who want to be rescued,” added Sophia.

“Exactly, a much more worthy venture. Still,” and his expression darkened, “Still, he could spread a tale of a fearsome man-eating giant who has an enchanted princess”

“Enchanted?”

“Of course, why else would you be on my side, rather than jump at the first opportunity to be rescued?”

“Of course…” said Sophia, “But you’re not a fearsome man-eating - ok well maybe a little bit man-eating, but you’re not exactly fearsome!”

“Tell that to the prince who just ran off, or have you already forgotten what I had to do to get him to leave?”

The princess considered this. “I guess, I mostly found it amusing,”

“Only because you knew I wasn’t going to kill him,” said Yonah, leaning forward and resting his arms criss cross on the windowsill next to Sophia.

Sophia stepped over Yonah’s arms to stand almost right under nose, then copied his pose. Facing away, leaning forward, her arms on his.

“What a brave maiden you are,” Yonah mused softly, breathing in the scent of her hair. Cinnamon, slightly burnt.

“Oh, how do you figure that?” She didn’t look at him.

“Willingly stepping so near to the mouth of one who has just admitted to being a man-eating giant!” Yonah chuckled, “Either you are very brave or very foolish.”

Sophia tossed her hair, looking over her shoulder at Yonah who was grinning from ear to ear. She tried to look as vain as possible, and said with a light airy voice, and all the highfalutin personality she could muster “Sir, being a princess, it must surely be the latter, we are known for being hopelessly foolish after all.”

“I’ve only ever known one, not for that long, but enough that I can say with utmost certainty that she is the most foolish of them all,” he declared. And then coughed again, hard. He was able to aim his mouth down so that the blood he spit up didn’t hit Sophia, not much at least, her white gown was dusted in little red dots now. but it hung off his bottom lip, pooling on the windowsill. Sophia stepped back, just to give him some room.

“I think that armor did some damage to my insides,” he said, . “Thieves and slayers wear thin leather armor, not bulky metal. It went down and came back up really rough.” He didn’t sound worried, but he did sound like he was in a lot of pain “I’ll have to use of my healing draughts. Pity, those take a while to make”

He got up, but a wave of exhaustion took him and he sat back down against the wall underneath the window

He closed his eyes again, embracing the coolness of the stone wall behind him. His chest still pounded in pain, it felt angry and raw, inside and out. From the Prince’s struggles and sharp pieces of armor, to the punches he delivered to his own gut, and especially from his fall down the stairs, he was in bad shape. It was a miracle that he had no broken bones. The healing draught could fix cuts and bruises, but it didn’t heal bones.

And Sophia still trusted him. She had just seen him eat someone alive, spit them back up, and admit to… not always being so merciful. And she didn’t hold it against him. In fact, she seemed to be ok with it. It was hard to tell, but she had joked about it, which was a good sign.

He jolted back to reality as Sophia landed on his head,

“Hey idiot!” she said “the healing draught!?” she reminded him, knocking on his forehead with her fist.

“Oh right,” he said, standing up and heading to his desk. He set her down on top and started rummaging through the drawers as she stood there, watching.

“Wait, it’s in the bedroom,” he said, and meandered away. He still wasnt moving super fast.

While she waited for Yonah to return, Sophia paced around his desk, admiring all the little things, and the books in languages that she had only begun to learn to read, but that someday she would be fluent in.

“Yonah?” came a voice. “Hey Yonah, you there?”

It was man’s voice, and it was near. Sophia froze and looked around. The mirror, the small mirror on Yonah’s desk! Small for Yonah, it was a full length mirror for Sophia. She ran to it, and saw in it the face of what could only be another wizard.

The man had red and black mustache, kind brown eyes, a big floppy wizard’s hat, and beautiful yellow and blue wizard’s robes.

“Sayy!!! You’re not Yonah!” said the man, smiling with suspicion, “Who are you?”

—-


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a direct follow up to chapter 1. I am very sorry for the poor grammar and spelling... i wrote this many months after the first chapter because I couldn't leave it hanging any longer
> 
> Oh btw, Yonah's friends were under the impression that he doesn't eat people :P he somehow kept that a secret from them (side note: he didn't start eating folks until he became an evil giant/wizard. He just never told his friends that he started oops) 
> 
> Content warnings: No actual vore in this story, sorry! But discussion of both safe and fatal (I tried to make it humorous/light hearted, it makes sense). Also GT cuddles at the end ;)

Sophia paced around Yonah’s desk. After the unfortunate encounter with the meddlesome prince, Yonah had wandered off to get a healing potion. That was fine, while she waited she admired all the little things on the desk, and the books in languages that she had only begun to learn to read, but that someday she would be fluent in.

“Yonah?” came a voice. “Hey Yonah, you there?”

It was a man’s voice, and it was near. Sophia froze and looked around. The mirror, the small mirror on Yonah’s desk! She ran to it, and saw in it the face of what could only be another wizard.

The man had a red and black mustache, kind green eyes, a big floppy wizard’s hat, and beautiful yellow and blue wizard’s robes, which were accented with silver and black. His hands were behind his back and he was looking around expectantly, until he saw Sophia, and he startled, but recovered fast.

“Sayyyyyyy! You’re not Yonah!” said the man, smiling with suspicion, “Who are you?”

“I’m, I’m Princess Sophia of the Kingdom of Orr!” she declared without thinking. Then a terrible thought struck her, what if this man in the mirror was an evil wizard. Yonah was evil, so other wizards he knew were probably evil too! A continent to the west had an entire Society of Wizards who were always up to some evil.

“A princess…” then the man grinned like an idiot, “WAIT A PRINCESS? No shit!”

His face turned away and he shouted at someone out of view, “SHOSH! HEY SHOSH! YONAH WENT AND KIDNAPPED A PRINCESS!”

“HE DID WHAT! YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING WITH ME MICA!”

“IM SERIOUS COME TO THE MIRROR!”

A moment later a woman, also wearing a wizard’s hat appeared next to Mica and gasped. “oh dear gods that’s a princess alright!” Except for her ruby red lipstick, she had no makeup on, but she had numerous facial piercings. She had wild brown hair and large oval spectacles that made her green-brown eyes appear buggy.

Sophia fidgeted with her gown, she wasn’t some spectacle to be gawked at by whoever these people were. She wished she wasn’t in a blood spattered nightgown. She wished that Yonah was here.

“And who,” said Sophia, as sweet as she could, “are you?”

“Oh how terribly rude of us!” said Mica, still smiling, “I’m Mica, Mica Cohen! And this is Shoshana Jaffe, we’re friends of Yonah and we were hoping to talk to him,”

Sophia was stunned “Yonah has friends!?”

Mica and Shoshana burst out laughing.

“Yes dear girl, he has friends,” said Shoshana, “you can’t stay sane in a prison without them.”

“I’ve been here for two months! How have I not heard of you?” Sophia was planning to chew Yonah out about this when he felt better. What else was he hiding. Probably a lot, wizards liked their secrets… But why would he hide friends from her! How many more friends did he have?

“You mean you’re serious. Yonah hasn’t mentioned us?” Shoshana looked genuinely hurt.

“No! until now I thought he was a sad lonely man!”

The wizards laughed again.

“Well he’s not sad” said Shoshana, “angry more like, but not anymore than your average firewitch.”

“Nor is he really a man, kinda, half a man,” said Mica, thoughtfully.

“Lonely, well now, we wish we could visit more often, he is kinda stuck in one place.”

/Yeah, you can thank my dad for that/ thought Sophia. But thought it was better not to mention Yonah’s semi-house arrest sentence was handed down by her father.

“But now you’re there! This is so wonderful!” said Shoshana with glee, before turning serious, “unless, you’re lying and you’re a giant slayer, disguised as a princess.”

“What?”

“Whose blood are you currently wearing?” she narrowed her eyes.

What an odd way to phrase that, “it’s, well it’s Yonah’s but”

Shoshana raised an eyebrow, something about her presence, even through a mirror grew dark and threatening. Mica remained bright, if scared.

“Um, well you see, there was an incident this morning, with a prince, and…”

She told them what happened. They were a good audience, gasping and cheering at all the right places, and they didn’t interrupt her. Until she got to the part where Yonah ate the prince. They both looked a little green.

“He, ate the prince?” Mica’s voice shook. He and Shoshana exchanged worried looks.

Uh oh. Guess Yonah’s friends didn’t know. Too late now.

“Y-yes, but he spit him out! He ran off after that.” They relaxed, a bit, but continued to look at her suspiciously.

“And then you called” Sophia ended lamely, “that’s it!”

“And the blood?” Shoshana hadn’t noticed that Sophia failed to explain it.

In reality Sophia just forgot.

“Yonah’s… insides got roughed up by the prince’s armor and I ended up in the line of fire when he coughed”

She looked up from her gown to see the two wizard staring past her. Shoshana grinned wickedly.

“Ah, Yonah, Sophia here has been telling us all about your adventure from not moments ago!”

/“SHE WHAT!”/ cried Yonah. Except, as the words made it to his lips a stabbing pain in his throat stopped him, closing his airways as he coughed himself catatonic. So instead he just sat down and stared at the mirror through a slightly teary haze.

“Yonah, this young woman says that you’re a man-eating giant now! Can you lend credence to this? Has our Yonah truly become the monster that the professors said he would? Yonah, eater of men, kidnapper of princesses!” the sarcasm heavy in Shoshana’s voice.

No. no no no no no. no NO. This was not happening. This day was so crappy to begin with.

“He’s not denying it, so it must be true!” Mica said, matter a factly.

This wasn’t at all how he expected this to go down. He had kept his instances of “man-eating” hidden from his friends, sure that they would never speak to him again if they found out that he’d ever eaten a human.

But… they weren’t mad.

Didn’t matter. Getting teased about it was almost worse. He rubbed the moisture from his eyes.

“It’s not like you go around hunting humans” said Mica before getting serious “and it’s not like you were keeping this hidden while in school. You weren’t, right? You didn’t eat anyone at school? Was tasting us not enough?”

For the first time, Mica and Shoshana looked genuinely worried. Maybe they HAD been wrong about Yonah.

“No, No. I-I didnt eat anyone.” said Yonah, his voice high and quiet, he looked scared, “typically, giants only eat those who break into their houses, to steal or to kill” he recited. They’d heard the line before.

And regardless, the school was never his home, Of course he wasn’t ever interested in eating his fellow students. Tasting them was another matter, plenty of them smelled incredible. His friends did and still do occasionally allow him a taste, just to tease him.

Up until Sophia he wouldn’t have even dared to eat them! It was too dangerous. A thief he could risk swallowing and spitting back up before they died. Standard procedure to shock and punish them. And a Slayer’s life was forfeit. When they failed and escaped they usually returned and one way or another someone would end up dead.

“What about professors? I feel like some of them deserve to be eaten” Mica continued, all previous concern now gone, he was back to antagonizing.

“N-no, I just said that-“ but apparently Mica wasn’t listening and Yonah’s interjections fell upon uncaring ears.

“Like Professor Thuorbir! What a prick.” said Mica.

“I think he was also a giant slayer!” said Shoshana, her voice containing energy that Mica’s didn’t even come close to, “you should totally eat him, he’s still an asshole. Fucker rejected my research proposal for a third time!”

Gods this was not happening. Yonah put his now burning face into his hands.

“I’m not gonna eat Mr.Thuorbir,” Yonah managed to say through is stupor. Though he silently agreed that the man certainly deserved it, regardless of giant slaying. His head was buzzing.

Mica looked at Shoshana incredulously

“Shosh, that was because your proposal was to research a spell that would have turned the entire Mystic Woods PINK, down to the littlest ant! None of the professors would have approved that” he said before turning to Sophia. “The one before that, she wanted to propose researching a spell that would give the caster dominion over all bees. All of them. Knowing full well that attempting godhood is ILLEGAL.”

Sophia giggled and tried to imagine her father’s kingdom becoming a uniform shade of pink. Oh dear. Maybe she should tell her father, in case Shoshana actually attempted it.

“Well, just because they don’t want an army of bees” said Shoshana, nose in the air, arms crossed. “And it wasn’t a proposal to actually do it, just to design a spell that could.”

“I hate you both, you know that,” said Yonah.

“We know you mean love!” said Shoshana.

“Anyways, it can’t have really happened,” said Shoshana. “Not the way you said it did at the very least.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Yonah.

Mica looked at her in shock, he had clearly believed the story. This wouldn’t be the first time Shoshana had gone along with a ridiculous farce just for the drama of it, but as far as he knew, Yonah hadn’t spoken to Shoshana that recently, not without him present. And Yonah’s pain was real, his embarrassment was real.

Shoshana sighed and rubbed at her glasses.

“You don’t believe-“ Sophia started to say

“Oh I believe he’s eaten people. Comes with the territory at this point. But you’re” she eyed Yonah, “You’re kind of, too small to swallow a person whole, right? You’d have to, oh I don’t know, rip into them with your teeth like they were a prime rib.”

/Ugh, what a great image, thanks Shosh/ thought Yonah.

“It’s not really worth trying to claim the prince survived for our benefit. If eating people was a dealbreaker we wouldn’t be friends with dragons or ogres or that Sphinx that guards the gates to the tunnels of-“

“Yonah did swallow the prince whole!” Sophia wasn’t about to let the wizards think she had lied, “And yes, he’s killed a few assholes that way but he let the prince live! And thieves too! He eats them all the time but always lets them go!” She was almost shouting now, “And! And Yonah swallows me all the time! And if you haven’t noticed, I’m in one piece.”

All eyes were on her and everyone was silent, no one moved or blinked, but Yonah’s face became scarlet. Sophia played with her dress in her hands, and looked up at Yonah.

“Um, was I not supposed to tell them that?” she squeaked out.

“Yonah HaEsh, how could you!?” Shoshana yelled, no longer playful, “eat a princess!? You could kill her! She’s not a knight or a giant slayer! What on earth were you thinking? So we need to rescue her from you?”

Yonah’s embarrassment had turned to anger as his hair started to smoke and the roots glowed orange. He was breathing sharp breaths, seething with anger, until one got caught sending him into a into another coughing fit and onto the floor. Sophia took the opportunity to rectify her mistake.

But there was no need. Shoshana has gone white.

“Oh dear, I think I overdid it!”

“You think? Now Yonah thinks we hate him! Next time don’t seem so serious,” Mica chided her. Shoshana muttered something about wasting her skills and addressed Sophia again.

“But seriously, how!” she said, “How does he physically manage to swallow a person whole? And you said he eats you all the time! How the fuck has he managed to avoid fucking up and killing you or the thieves!” color had returned to her face. No longer bothered by Yonah’s plight, even though she had caused it. Mica shot her a death glare.

“Oh like you weren’t thinking the same thing!”

Mica sighed. “I was but I have the manners not to voice it. We could have called back tomorrow. But it’s too late now.”

They both looked at Sophia expectantly.

“Oh um, well, the thieves he just spits up real quick but myself… Yonah, enchanted me, so that he can’t hurt me” Sophia explained everything as Yonah wheezed in the background, still on the floor, but no longer in danger of coughing up a lung.

Shoshana’s eyes sparkled with greed. Mica was deep in thought.

“Wait are you sure this was an enchantment, because it sounds like curse.” Mica finally said.

“Well,” said Sophia, “the difference is a matter of perspective isn’t it.”

Which was true. One could see gems falling from ones mouth when one talked as a blessing, until everyone in the kingdom wanted you as their piggy bank and your voice was hoarse from being made to talk non stop and the economy is ruined by your gem contributions. Then it’s a curse. Becoming a glass statue would be a curse, but that’s not how it worked.

“That must have been an expensive procedure,” said Mica.

“It was, but he got the money from my dad,” Sophia made the last few words harsh and final. She was still bitter that her dad had instructed and funded Yonah to traumatize her into running back home. Jokes on him, it hadn’t worked and Yonah was her friend now! Showed him!

“He managed to only cast half a curse! He could publish with a trick like that” she said thoughtfully, but with a touch of envy.

“There would be a problem with rational,” Mica pointed out, “he would have to invent a fake reason! He can’t say he did it so he could eat one specific person and not worry about them dying!”

Shoshana nodded and laughed.

“To answer your other question, I don’t know how he does it, because you’re right, by all means he shouldn’t. But even he doesn’t know.” Sophia said, the wizards were disappointed. Sophia tried to brighten their mood by suggesting they investigate it. They considered this with great pleasure.

“I’m just unable to picture it,” She was talking to Sophia again. “I-“ she shuddered with wicked glee as she had a new thought. “ Yes, I’d like to see it for myself. I don’t suppose, since it was your idea to research this, that you would be willing to give us a demonstration?”

That surprised both Sophia and Mica, but Mica’s grin said that he liked that idea.

Now it was Sophia’s turn to go red. Sophia rubbed her back of her head. Let someone watch? Having just seen Yonah eat the prince, she wasn’t sure if she wanted Yonah’s friends to see it. Even if they had joked about him giving into his more monstrous heritage. Sophia had seen it. That side of him did exist. But it had been her idea. She regretted planting the idea in their stupid wizard brains.

“I’ll, consider it, but Yonah’s in no condition right now.”

“Oh of course not dear! Just call us or something, there’s not rush,” Shoshana winked, “especially if it’s a regular occurrence, plenty of opportunities to observe.”

Yes, Sophia was realizing that about the thieves as well. She wondered how regular they were too, and if she could get involved in thief catching. 

Shaking badly, Yonah got up from the floor, pulling himself up to his stool. His face was very red, and his eyes glistened, tears steaming up his face.

Sophia turned to him “They’re over it, I explained it, you can stop being such a big baby and extinguish yourself”

Yonah glared at her but his head stopped smoldering and his eyes were back to brown.

“I think,” he wheezed, “I think I need to lie down, let the healing drought actually take effect.”

“Yonah darling you do look awful, we’ll get out of your hair, but don’t think we are done talking about this! Next time I expect a demonstration!” said Shoshana “goodbye Princess Sophia it was an absolute pleasure meeting your highness!” and before Mica could say a word she waved a hand in front of the mirror, turning it back to a normally mirror.

“Thank you Mirror” Sophia said, placing a hand on the golden edge. It made a small hum of acknowledgement.

“Come on let’s get you to bed,” Sophia looked up at the disheveled and gaunt wizard who picked her up and held her close to his chest as he walked back to his room. The sun had been up for an only hour yet the day felt like it was already over. He needed a nap.

He released Sophia onto the night stand, took off his hat, did not take off his slightly blood stained night robe, and collapsed face forward on the bed, breathing heavily.

Sophia sighed and climbed down the nightstand and using the still loose bed sheets, climbed onto the bed and onto Yonah. He didn’t protest, or make any sign that he knew she was there, but he had to know.

“Hey, you did good today, and your friends still love you, and I’m still your friend. I don’t think you made friends with that prince but he seemed like a dick so who cares.”

A painful chuckle shook from beneath her as Yonah rolled onto his back, Sophia scrambling to keep up with the rotation. Sitting on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. he brought his hand up to pet Sophia gently. His hand was warm and rough, and Sophia leaned into it, tickling his palm.

She fell asleep like that, Yonah’s warm hand of a weighted blanket.

Yonah had one last panicked thought before sleep took him.

/Had Shosh said DEMONSTRATION?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE COMMENT!

**Author's Note:**

> thnks for reading!!! please leave comments!!!


End file.
